Red Rainbow
by D.Black Siren
Summary: Iris Parkinson is the twin sister of Pansy Parkinson. She lives with her parents expectations, her sister's cruelty, and the worlds judgmental nature. But when one boy's curiosity opens her mind to what could be and what will never be if the Dark Lord became the supreme ruler, she has to think like the Slytherin she's was expected to be and be braver then Godric Gryffindor himself.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I don't Precious-I mean Harry Potter...yeah.**

* * *

><p>Pansy and I came down for breakfast. We saw the two envelopes on the dining room table and ran for them. I was almost to the table when Pansy pushed me down. "Get off the floor." Mother commanded as she came into the dining room. Her hair was dark like Pansy's but curly like mine. She had a scrunched up nose, but her long face balanced it out making mother an average looking woman. "Graceless child." she muttered as I got up off the floor. I glared at Pansy and she smiled; we both knew I couldn't tell Mother she'd pushed me. Mother would tell me I must have provoked her and tell Father, then Father would whip me. I grabbed my envelope off the table. Pansy had already opened hers and was reading off the school supplies to Mother.<p>

_Dear Ms. Parkinson,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Minerva Mcgonagall_

Finally.

Later that day I was in my room playing by myself. My raggedy pink stuffed rabbit and a white shoe lace-I was pretending it was a snake-were talking out their marriage problems, but then Sam, the snake, admitted to being a secret death eater and Mr. Dog, the rabbit, admitted to being a filthy mudblood. So they had to have a to duel to the death now. Mr. Dog threw spell after spell at Sam, but then out of no where-I stopped what I was doing and listened carefully. I heard footsteps and snickering coming from the stairwell so I quickly got up and threw Mr. Dog in the bathroom cupboard before pulling a random book from the wardrobe. I ran but there was no time to make it to my desk so I sat in the floor where I stood. The door opened. "She's sitting in the floor." Daphne Greengrass giggled quietly. "What a weirdo." Draco sneered. I stared at the book in my lap hoping they'd go away.

I felt a boot kick my leg, but I still didn't look up. "Their talking to you twit." Pansy said in annoyance. I said nothing. Pansy grabbed the book out of my lap. "Piss off." I snapped as I stood up to face her. Pansy smacked my head with the hard cover book. I looked at the floor through my shoulder length curls and felt my bloody lip with my tongue. I smirked and looked at Draco. "I still look prettier then Pansy, don't I?" I asked him. Draco glared at me, but didn't argue. "That's a nice book." Daphne giggled with a smirk. I heard the sound of ripping paper. "No!" I yelled snatching the book from Pansy. She screamed and fell to the floor, but I didn't care. "What happened?" Father demanded as he rushed to the doorway.

Pansy was crying by this point. I opened my mouth to explain, but Pansy beat me to it. "S-she hit me with her book." she cried. "That's a lie!" I yelled though I knew doing so would only get me in more trouble. "Why is she crying on the floor if you didn't hit her?" Father demanded. "Because _she's_ lying." I said though I knew he wouldn't believe me. Father turned to Daphne and Draco. "You two saw what happened?" he asked. They nodded. "Then tell me." he said. "We came upstairs because we wanted to play with Iris." Draco lied smoothly. "But she was reading and told us to 'Piss off'. Pansy took Iris' book and tore some pages out, then Iris took the book back from Pansy and smacked her with it. Twice." he said.

"How do you explain my bloody lip?" I asked Draco. "What bloody lip?" he asked seriously. I felt my lip with my tongue again and realize that it had healed magically. "My study, now." Father demanded. I set my book down on the floor and reluctantly left Pansy and her friends alone in my room. They smiled as the watched me leave.

I laid in bed crying. My back ached terribly, but it wasn't bleeding so I knew the painful bruises and welts would heal within a week. "Pathetic child crying alone." I heard our House Elf muttering in the corridor. "Shut up, Fern." I told at her. "An embarrassment to Fern's masters, that child." Fern grumbled loudly. _Child. That child_. _Twit_. _Weirdo_. Why do I even bother having a name? I got out of bed and closed my bedroom door in the elf's face. I wiped my eyes before picking up the torn and wrinkled pages of my book. It was a story called _The Hippogriff Girl_; it's a story about a squib girl who ran away from her abusive family and found a home with a herd of Hippogriffs. I paced the pages back in the book where they belonged. I opened the wardrobe to put the book back and found Mr. Dog hanging by the shoelace. I screamed in horror before pulling her down and slamming the wardrobe shut.

I sat in the bathtub wishing I was brave enough to run away like the girl in my book, but every time I thought about it I got angry and scared. I am Iris _Parkinson_. This is my house too and I have every right to be here, but I'm just-I'm just so scared. My feelings weren't making any sense and I'd started crying again without realizing it. I wiped my eyes and hugged my stuffed rabbit before getting out of the tub and going downstairs for dinner. I knew that Fern wouldn't call me down to eat and that Father would whip me for being late. Five lashes for being late to dinner isn't much, but I didn't want it added to my previous lashes.

I passed Fern in the kitchen and tripped when she snapped her fingers. "That child is awfully foul." she said with a smile. I got up and continued to the dinning room without a word. I knew my light brown curls and blue-green eyes were ugly, but I also knew Pansy was slightly uglier with mother's nose and father's face shape. But sometimes I wondered if that was true, because, unlike me, Pansy had friends. I sat across the table from my twin sister. "Did your friends go home?" I asked. "Only because they couldn't stand the sound of you crying." she said bitterly. I was surprised but slightly pleased that my crying upset them. "I hate you." Pansy muttered. I hate you too, I thought.

A week later mother took us shopping for school supplies. Pansy told mother that she didn't want me around while she picked out her wand, so mother sent me to Madam Malkin's to wait for them. "How can I help you Molly?" someone asked as I walked in. The short ginger woman replied as I wandered around the store. "Watch out!" someone shouted and I turned to the voice. A bag of Bertie Bott's Every Flavored Beans just barely missed my head before crashing to the ground and bursting open. "Oh you two-" the ginger woman started before stopping herself. "Clean this up this instant!" she yelled.

Two identical ginger boys got down on their knees and started picking up every every flavored bean off the floor. After deciding I had nothing better to do I got down on my knees and helped. "What're you doing?" one of them asks curiously. I didn't answer. "Maybe she's deaf." the other laughed. I looked up at him with a glare. "Or maybe not." he added. "What's your name?" the other asked. "I'm not aloud to talk to the Weasleys." I told them. "Is it that obvious we're Weasleys?" asked the one that continued to ask questions. I nodded. "Since you already talked to us by telling us you're not aloud to talk to us you might as well continue talking to us." the one that laughed at me said. "Are you going to Hogwarts?" the other asked. I nodded. "Are you excited?" the other asked. I shrugged and they gave me confused looks.

"I don't think I'll get into the right house." I admitted. "And I don't know if I want to." I added. They didn't ask me what house I meant, and I didn't tell them. They told me about Albus Dumbledore and a few other professors, but more importantly I learned their names were Fred and George and that I liked talking to these Weasley boys. We'd almost finished picking up the beans when mother and Pansy came in and saw me. Mothers face face contorted into rage and disgust. "Poppy Parkinson." Molly greeted reluctantly. Mother looked up at her. "Mrs. Weasel-e." Mother sneered. Fred and George stood up. "Hello Mrs. Pankingson." George greeted pleasantly. "Parkinson." Mother snapped. "No, I'm pretty sure it's Parkingson." Fred told her kindly. Pansy's face was turning as red as the twin boys' hair, but Mother was trying to look calm. "Come child." she told me before leaving the store. I followed her reluctantly. "Bye Iris." George called. I managed to smile and wave at him despite know what punishment I was in for.

As soon as we got home mother slapped me across the face, saying I tarnished our family name by talking to the Weasleys. "Why, why'd you do it?" she demanded. I looked her straight in the eye. "Because they were nice." I said honestly. So few people have ever been nice to me. "Nice? Nice?! You don't deserve nice you horrid horrid girl!" she yelled before locking me in Father's study. I pulled his whipping belt out of the bottom drawer of his desk and sat waiting for him to get home. Hours later I heard him downstairs and waited for Mother to explain why I needed to be punished. He didn't burst through the door like I expected, but instead came in quietly and calmly. "I've realized that, while at Hogwarts, you might forget to live by my rules." he said as he crossed the room to me. "You might forget, for example, that the Weasleys are blood traitors, and that you are not to associate with them." he said as he reached where I sat. I handed him the belt silently. "So I've decided that, before every term starts, I've remind you to make sure that this will _never_ happen again." he explained. I nodded weakly.

"To the wall." he instructed.

I stood with my back under the shower head letting the freezing water numb it. I stared at the pink blood circling the draining. I wanted to disappear down the drain too. "Less than a month." I whispered. "Hogwarts starts in less than a month." I said. I can't disappear if I want to learn magic. I smiled slightly. "Once I get to Hogwarts and learn magic, no one will dare hurt me." I promised myself.

* * *

><p>I'd stolen some of Pansy's allowance and bought a book of counter-curses with it when Mother wasn't looking. She waited till yesterday to take me back to in Diagon Alley to pick up my robes and wand. I knew stealing from Pansy was wrong, but I haven't been trusted with an allowance since I was seven. Despite still having a sore back from the Weasley incident I decided the benefits of buying the book out weighed the punishment. I sat in on the Hogwarts Express alone knowing that as I was learning counter-curses Pansy was somewhere learning hexes from someone.<p>

I heard yelling from the isle, but tried to ignore it. The yelling got louder as the people ran close to my compartment. "You're out of shape Oliver!" one voice shouted. "Not _fit_ to be Captain!" a similar voice shouted. "Oliver they're goading you!" a girls voice yelled in annoyance. Two laughing people noisily tumbled into my compartment, but I ignored their presence. "Hey, Iris." one said and I felt my blood run cold as I looked up. They sat across from me. "Your mom doesn't like us much, does she?" one laughed as he ran his fingers through his hair though it fell right back in place. "She doesn't? I thought she liked us." the other said sarcastically. "Well, she didn't like you George." Fred laughed. I stared at them in horror. "What the matter?" George asked when he saw my face.

I gulped fearing what would happen if Father found out I said a word to them. "Are you okay?" George asked worriedly. Fred's expression hardened. "How can I be okay while breathing the same air as you two?" I asked and regretted it, but what was done was done. I don't know what horrified me more: how much I sounded like Pansy or how easily it rolled off my tongue. The hurt look on George's face made me want to look way, but I didn't. Fred stood up without a word and George followed him.

I sat alone once again and returned to my reading. By the time the train stopped I'd memorized eight of the spells I thought would useful. I put the book in my trunk before leaving the train. The platform was noisy and filled with excited energy, and for the first time I was truly anxious about my sorting. The first years followed the giant man to the boats. I ended up sharing a boat with a bushy haired girl and a skinny boy with round glasses. I looked around and saw that Pansy was sharing a boat with Daphne and Draco was sharing a boat with no one I knew.

When we got out of the boat I stayed toward the middle of the crowd since Pansy was near the back and Draco was at the every front. I didn't worry about Daphne she was a weakling and relied on the other two to protect her from their victims. A woman, who introduced herself as Professor Mcgonagall, she briefly explained the houses and the house cup. She walked away to see if they were ready for us to come in. I was taller then most when standing on my tip toes and I did so when I heard Draco talking. I saw something go down between Draco and the skinny boy with round glasses, but I couldn't hear what.

Mcgonagall called us in. I waited patiently for my name to be call for the sorting hat, but in the mean time I listened to names I knew being sorted into their houses. Lavender Brown: Gryffindor. Vincent Crabbe: Slytherin. Gregory Goyle: Slytherin. Daphne Greengrass: Slytherin. Neville Longbottom: Gryffindor. Isobel MacDougal: Ravenclaw. Ernie Macmillan: Hufflepuff. Draco Malfoy: Slytherin. Pansy Parkinson: Slytherin. "Iris Parkinson." Mcgonagall called. I stepped up to the stool and let Mcgonagall put the sorting hat on my head. "Hm, brave, very brave." the hat's voice mumbled in my head. I knew where that meant the Sorting Hat would put me. "But you don't want that." the hat said. I looked at the Gryffindor table. I was afraid of what my father would do if I wasn't placed in Slytherin. "Interesting." it said. I wondered what it thought was so interesting. "It seems you truly fear being fearless." it told me. "Gryffindor!" it shouted out loud.

The Slytherin tabled booed while the Gryffindors cheered. I looked over and saw Pansy was one of the people booing me. Sitting at the Gryffindor table I listened to the rest of the sorting. The Great Hall burst into whispers and quiet conversations when Harry Potter's name was called. Looking up I saw it was the skinny boy with glasses. So that's the famous Harry Potter. "I didn't think he'd look like that." I heard a Weasley twin say. "What'd you think he'd look like then, George?" Fred asked. "I don't know, guess I thought he'd look more heroic." George replied. "Looks like the face of a hero to me." Fred replied. They were mocking the terrified expression Harry Potter was sporting. If that's how they treat people then I'm glad I shooed them off earlier.

At the end of the night I found out I was rooming with Lavender Brown, Parvati Patil and Hermione Granger. Parvati was a half-blood with an identical twin in Ravenclaw, while Hermione was a muggleborn. I sat on the side of my bed watching them unpack their trunks. "Aren't you going to unpack?" asked Parvati. "I did." I told her. I'd already unpacked Mr. Dog and the three books I'd brought. "Cute stuffed animal." Lavender said and Parvati suppressed a giggle. I nodded and got ready for bed without comment.

It took me a week to realize I might never have friends at Hogwarts, because if I was friends with half-bloods, muggleborns or blood traitors Pansy would rat me out to Mother and Father. So that left the pure-bloods, but the Weasley twins had told the older kids in Gryffindor that I'm a pure-blood supremacist. I still tried to be friends with Lavender, but we have nothing in common plus I hate the way her and Parvati tease Hermione. Neville said he'd be my friend if I made Pansy stop bullying him, but that's impossible. I even tried Isobel, but she thinks me and Pansy are bad influences.

It was Saturday. I was exploring the castle when I had the dire need to use the lavatory. The closest one was haunted but so was the rest of the castle, so I went in. "What do you want?" a distressed, bitter voice asked. "I want to go pee." I told it before doing my business. I went to the sinks to wash my hands, and when I looked in the mirror I saw the ghost of a girl behind me. "What's your name?" I asked. "Myrtle." she replied. I remembered hearing Lavender taking about the ghost called Moaning Myrtle. "Do you have any friends Myrtle?" I asked. She glared at me. "I don't need your pity." she sneered. "I don't pity you." I said honestly. Suddenly she was right infront of me. "Come to tease me, then?" she asked. "No. No, I just-Well, I don't have any friends." I told her. She looked extremely surprised. "You want to be my friend?" she asked. I knew she was annoying and self-pitying, but still I nodded.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thank you so much for reading through the chapter, if your interested in the second one it should be up in about a week or maybe sooner. There's gonna be a huge time skip. (I'm ****talking ****a few years.) This was a little background on the character before the story picks up.**

**PLEASE OH PLEASE REVIEW! REVIEWS=INSPIRATION=MORE STORY!**


	2. Fourth Year

**Disclaimer: I must not tell lies. I do not own Harry Potter.**

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Fourth Year<strong>_

Pansy passed me a note before getting on the Hogwarts Express saying to meet her in the girls lavatory on the first floor after the welcoming feast. I didn't know what I did to piss her off this time, and I didn't care; I'd gladly take every opportunity to humble my sister. The best part was that if Pansy told anyone about our fights, I'd just show them the notes, in her handwriting, telling me to show up or else. Lucky for me the Professors aren't biased like Mother and Father. I waited as agreed. I'd taken off my rode so it wouldn't get damaged in the fight. I heard Myrtle snickering from her toilet about the announcement of the Triwizard Tournament. "What're you thinking?" I asked. I already knew what she was thinking, and I was regretting telling her. "People might die." she giggled. Myrtle was obsessed with wanting people to share her fate of dying young and being stuck as a ghost forever.

"That'd make you happy, wouldn't it?" I asked rhetorically. "Mm-hm." she replied happily. I looked out the window and saw that it was getting really late. "What time is it?" I asked. "How should I know; I'm dead." she said moodily. I rolled my eyes at her dramatics. "That doesn't mean you can't read a clock." I replied. "Do you see a clock in here?" she asked, like she couldn't float through the walls. Ignoring her I leaned against the wall. The coldness of the bricks seeped through my shirt. I sighed as it relieved some of the pain from my back. We both heard the door open and I pushed off the wall with my wand at the ready. I heard the tapping of Pansy's feet before I saw her. "Who'd you bring?" I demanded.

Pansy rolled her eyes. "I told you she'd know you're here." she said in annoyance. Goyle walked out of the shadows pointing his wand at me. "Where's your buddy Crabbe?" I asked him. Crabbe spat on me during the train ride; I'd been looking forward to breaking his nose for it. "He wasn't feeling well." Pansy said. "Lair." I told her. "What'd you say?" Goyle demanded taking a threatening step forward. "Looks like someone has a crush on you." I told Pansy. Goyle's face turned red. "To bad you have a crush on Crabbe." I said. "I don't!" she said honestly. I overheard her tell Daphne how her soul longs for Draco. "Then why lie for him? He chickened out, didn't he?" I asked. Pansy glare at me. I guess that means he did.

"So, I guess it's just two on one today." I said sadly, but I was pleased with the turnout. Pansy's good in the classroom, but I'm quicker in a duel; Goyle's powerful physically, but he can't think on his feet. I didn't like easily won fights, but I was glad it wouldn't take to long. "Honestly, I think you both have poor taste." I said. Pansy threw her first spell. I blocked it and took the offensive on Goyle. Pansy screamed her next spell like that would help. I dodged it and Goyle's leg-locker curse. Leg-locker curses? Are you a first year Goyle?

I sent a Stinging Jinx at Pansy. She dropped her wand and clutched her stomach in pain. "You can schedule a rematch whenever you feel like it." I said fairly. I turned to Goyle, but he held his hands above his head as he slowly backed out of the lavatory. I heard Myrtle huff. "Not exciting enough?" I asked, but she didn't answer. "Maybe I'll torture them next time." I lied, but it got a smile out of the ghost girl. I turned to Pansy. "Does it hurts?" I asked, even though I knew it did. Pansy went through a faze of using that Jinx on me whenever she could. "At least it doesn't scar." Pansy replied with a gloating smirk. I blinked back tears before sending the Pimple Jinx at her but it missed by a hair. "What? Can't take the truth?" she sneered. "Are we done fighting?" I asked in a bored voice.

"Wasn't much of a fight." she admitted. Obviously. "So I hear you have a boyfriend." she told me. "Where'd you hear that?" I asked. I couldn't name a single guy who would talk to me outside of lessons let alone date me. "I mean, I assume he's your boyfriend." she said. I glared at her. "I heard from Daphne you were making out with a guy on the train. She said he had his hand up your shirt." Pansy told me. Daphne had a tendency of confirming any rumor she hears whether it true or not, and Pansy has a habit of feeding her false rumors about me. "She must've seen someone else." I told Pansy. "I don't think so," she said, "because Daphne said she heard him ask 'what the hell is wrong with your back' before leaving the compartment." I knew she was making up that part. I'd bet money that Daphne has no idea that Father whips me.

"Yep, that proves it it was me. I mean, we both know I'm the only girl at Hogwarts with abusive parents." I replied sarcastically. "Mother and Father aren't abusive. You just require extreme punishment." she said. "Don't pretend you don't have scares on your back too." I snapped. Mother and Father were furious when rumors of Pansy's bullying hobby reached their circle of friends. They didn't care that she did it, they just cared that she let it tarnish her image. Image is all they care about. Pansy scuffed. "I have two small scares. How many do you have?" she asked. I could just barely hear Myrtle mocking Pansy in the background, but it made me smile. "Not enough to make me uglier than you." I replied.

Suddenly Pansy snatched up her wand, but before she could do anything I had her hanging in the air by her ankle. She shot a few spells at me anyway, but her coordination was off, and she missed me every time. "Eat Slugs!" she yelled childishly. I deflected it and the spell rebounded and hit her. She'd fallen when I'd deflected her spell. She was lying on the floor when she puked half a dozen slugs. "See you tomorrow." I called to Myrtle, before leaving the lavatory. I felt bad about leaving Pansy, but not bad enough to help her to a toilet.

The Fat Lady asked for the password and I gave it to her before heading in. I was surprised to see how quiet the common room was, but then I remembered that it was pretty late. I went upstairs to study, but even from the corridor I heard Lavender and Parvati's obnoxious chattering. When I entered the room I noticed that Hermione wasn't there, but that wasn't a shock. She's made a habit of being anywhere but here. Lavender and Parvati stopped talking as I walked to my bed. I guess dreams do come true. "So who's your boyfriend?" Lavender asked. "I don't have a boyfriend." I told them.

"Come on, who is it?" they pushed. I smirked knowing how I could get back at Pansy. "He's not my boyfriend." I said. They took the bait. "Who is he?" Parvati asked eagerly. "Can you keep a secret?" I asked. They nodded enthusiastically. Liars. "It's Draco Malfoy." I told them. "No way, I don't believe you." Parvati said coldly, but Lavender looked skeptical. "Ask Daphne Greengrass. She saw us." I told them before going to my trunk. I looked at the size of Lavender and Parvati's trunks compared to mine, they were twice as big. I pushed away my petty feelings as I got out my book on silent magic and continued to read it.

The next day after lessons I went to the first floor girls lavatory to visit Myrtle, but when I got there I heard something strange. "What are you do in here?" I demanded. The Weasley twins looked up at me and hid whatever it was they were looking at. "What are you doing here?" George Weasley asked. After puberty the twin's voices got slightly easier to tell apart. "I asked you first." I said. "We asked you second." Fred said. "First is better than second." I argued. "But two's bigger then one." George argued. "Exactly, smallest number wins." I said. "So answer the question." I commanded. "Bossy little bitch." Fred muttered under his breath. "It's not really any of your business." George replied.

"I told them to go away," Myrtle whined, "but they won't listen." I glared the twins. "You're in here without her permission?" I asked coldly. The twins looked a little confused. "Yeah, so what?" Fred asked. "How would you like it if I came into your home without your permission and you couldn't do anything to stop me from doing whatever I wanted?" I asked. "Are-are you defending a ghost?" George asked with a slight smile. "Damn right I am." I replied before pulling out my wand. "Get out." I told them.

"You owe me two galleons." George said as they got up to leave. "For what?" Fred asked. "I told you she wasn't like Pansy." George said as they left the lavatory. I went to the door to listen in. "What's your proof?" Fred asked. "Pansy would never defend a ghost's rights." George said. "Well, if the ghost was Draco Malfoy-" "No, Iris defended a muggleborn ghost of another house. Pansy would never do that." George argued. I looked up and saw Myrtle was next to me making faces at me. I rolled my eyes. Fred and George were out of earshot, but I wanted to hear more. I bit my lip as I decided to quietly leave the lavatory and follow them.

"I can't believe you're making excuses for her." Fred said, but I wasn't sure what he was talking about. "I'm not making excuses for her." George replied. "But you are: 'She can't help that she was raised with a muggle hating mindset.'" Fred said in a bad impression of a woman's voice. "But it's true, she can't help it anymore than we can help how many siblings we have." George argued. "Please, just take your galleons and shut up." Fred laughed. They started talking about ingredients to a potion so I left them and went back to Myrtle. Myrtle was laughing to herself when I got back. "What's so funny?" I asked. But instead of answering she flew dramatic into her favorite toilet. I shrugged it off and pulled out my book.

I spent a few hours rereading my book on silent magic. I'd finished it last night, but I wanted to make sure I had a clear understanding of the fundamentals before I tried it myself. Two Beauxbaton girls giggled as they came in. Myrtle flew out of her toilet and got extremely close to their faces. "Get out!" she yelled loudly. They squealed as they turned and ran out. "Someone's grumpy today." I muttered. "I hear you mocking me." Myrtle said angrily. "I wasn't mocking you." I said calmly. "Someone's grumpy today." she said in a mocking voice and added giggles on the end for effect. Her giggles morphed into choking sobs.

"I wasn't mocking you. I was just stating an observation." I explained, but she didn't seem to be listening. "Myrtle, what's wrong?" I asked. She continued sobbing and ignoring me. "Myrtle." I called, but her sobbing had morphed into moans of agony and cries of despair. "I'm listening if you want to talk." I told her, before returning to my book. She eventually told me that a Ravenclaw boy had brought a Beauxbaton girl in here earlier. It's bad enough she died without having her first kiss, but having two students snog infront of her? I understood why that would upset her. "She was so pretty." Myrtle said bitterly. I nodded. Beauxbaton girls are known for their beauty. "You're pretty too." she said. I looked at her in surprise. "That's probably why your sister hates you." she added. "Do you hate me?" I asked. Myrtle thought about it.

"No," she replied, surprising me once again, "but sometimes I do want to pull your hair out." I smiled at her honesty. "Well, I don't hate you either." I told her. She smiled and I went back to reading."So." she said, and I closed my book. "Why don't you have a boyfriend?" she asked. "Because all boys hate me." I replied simply. "George Weasley likes you." she said. "No, he doesn't." I replied indifferently. "Fine, don't believe me." she said as she floated up toward the ceiling. "Fine, I won't." I replied, but her comment made me wonder. "Oh, your thinking about him aren't you?" she asked teasingly. "Why would I waste my time thinking about a guy I never openly talk to and shouldn't even consider liking?" I asked her, mostly because I wanted to know that answer myself.

Myrtle didn't answer but instead floated around laughing to herself. "Alright, I'm going to go." I told her before standing to leave. "Will you read to me tomorrow?" she asked. "Sure." I agreed, making her smile. I went to the library to find some books to take Myrtle. I brought a stack to a desk to sort through which ones I'd already read to her. "Um, I was sitting there." a Hufflepuff girl mumbled. I looked up at her, she was only a first year, and she looked extremely afraid of me. "Do you know I am?" I asked curiously. "Y-your Pansy Parkinson's sister." she said shyly. I picked up my stack of books and moved. Why do I bother having a name? No one ever uses it, not at home or at school. Myrtle said I was beautiful. How could my lion's mane of curls and my blue-green eyes ever be mistaken as beautiful? Not to mention the ugly scares covering my back. No, it hurt to much to pretend someone could like me. Tears fell on to the cover of the book in my hand, and I suddenly realized I was crying. I wiped my eyes quickly.

I ate breakfast as I put the final touches on a Charms essay due today. "Hey look, its a Gryffinwhore." Pansy called. I looked up and saw she had a few of her friends with her. She sat next to me on the bench. A few Gryffindors glared at her, and at me now that she'd reminded them I'm Pansy sister. "I heard your latest lover is Draco." she told me. She was acting pleasant for her audience, but I could see the fury in her eyes. I let that rumor spread for a month and that's all it turned into? Well, I'm disappointed.

"Where'd you here that?" I asked innocently. She glared at me while trying to find an answer. "I hate it when you do this." she said bitterly, but quietly enough so her friends couldn't hear her. She was referring to how I twist rumors she spreads about me to make her look bad. I stood up and grabbed my books. "Look, I know you like Draco," I said so the others could hear, "but it's not my fault you look like a Mountain Troll." I stormed away, but I came so close to looking back at her undoubtedly outraged expression.

"Hey!" Pansy yelled in a crowded corridor. I walked quickly hoping I could loose her. "Hey, I'm talking to you twit!" she yelled. I turned down a corridor with less people. She grabbed my shoulder and turned me around before shoving me into the wall. "I love that stunt you pulled." she said sarcastically. "Very clever." she sneered as she took my wand from me and threw it out of reach. "Glad you think so." I said before her fist snacked my jaw. It scared me that she was pissed enough to hit me in public. "Piss off Pansy." I snapped, and she hit me again. "Draco belongs to me. He's going to love me. Understand? " she demanded. I shoved her away from me. "You've mistaken me for someone who gives a damn." I told her as I tried to walk away.

I felt the familiar sting of a whip hitting my back and I fell to the ground in shock. I looked up to see Pansy standing over me with Father's belt. Pansy swung the whip back and hit me with it repeatedly. "Iris." she called. I looked at her in confusion. "Iris." George's voice called. I woke up with a start. "Easy, easy." George said softly. "It's okay." he assured. I sat up as I realized I'd fallen asleep in the common room. "What time is it?" I asked as I tried to calm my racing heart. All I could tell was that it was dark, and George was the only other person awake. "I don't know; I just woke up." he replied. "Why?" I asked sleepily. "I'll tell you if you can keep a secret." he replied.

"I can." I replied curiously. "I'm sneaking out into the kitchen for a snack." he said with a devilish smile. I let out a small laugh. "Sounds fun." I said. He looked toward the portrait hole and then back at me. "You want to come?" he asked. Not wanting to go back to sleep anytime soon, I nodded. "Follow me." he said.

We left quietly. "Fred Weasley-" "We'll be back." George said, interrupting the Fat Lady. She huffed. We were a few corridors away when I realized something. "Why don't you correct people when they call you Fred?" I whispered. George stopped suddenly, but I didn't notice until I ran into his back. "Sorry." I mumbled. It was hard to see him in the dark, but I thought I saw him turn towards me. "What'd you ask?" he asked. "Why don't you correct people when call you Fred?" I repeated. "Because it's not their problem we were born identical." he replied.

I followed him quietly down to the kitchen. I'd never been in the kitchen before. He tickled part of a painting and the wall opened up. "Whoa." I said. None of the elves were asleep. They were all moving around. Some were cooking some were coming and going. "What do you want to eat?" George asked me. "I'm not actually hungry." I admitted. "How about a pumpkin juice?" he asked. I shook my head. "I'll take a hot chocolate though." I told him. "Hey, can you get us a pumpkin juice, a hot chocolate and some pudding?" George asked. "Yes, sir." one of the elves replied cheerfully. We sat down at the closest table and an elf brought our drinks and George's pudding.

George was quiet as he ate, and I was too as I blew on my hot drink. When I looked up, I saw that George was staring at me. "What?" I asked. He shook his head and looked down at his food. "Nothing." I heard him mumble. "What is it?" I asked, but he wouldn't look up from his food. "You're not who people think, are you?" he asked. I was surprised by the question, and I didn't know how to answer. "What makes you think that?" I asked instead. He shrugged. "So what'd you think about the tournament?" he asked changing the subject.

I didn't want to answer, because I didn't him to avoid my question. "It should be exciting once the tasks start," I reluctantly replied, "but they haven't even chosen champions yet." He nodded and went back to eating. My drink had cooled some I sipped at it and with that we slipped back into silence. When George was done eating we left. Halfway to Gryffindor tower we heard meowing. George pressed me to the wall with his arm. Mrs. Norris was right around the corner barely a few feet away. George pointed down the hall before putting his finger to his lips. I nodded and we hurried away, but she came around the corner before we cleared the hallway. She made a huge ruckus when she saw us. I grabbed George's wrist and dragged him with me as I ran.

"We got caught!" George said in shock as we ran. "Shush, not yet." I laughed. George smiled and took the lead. We were making alot of noise as we ran so it was no surprise we hadn't lost Mr. Norris. She was awhile behind us though. We heard Filch's voice, and George stopped running. "What are you doing?" I whispered. "Here." he whispered back while pulled back a tapestry. A hole was revealed. I got in followed by George. He dropped the tapestry and I covered my mouth so Filch wouldn't me gasping for though it was dark I couldn't miss George's excited smile.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry if that chapter felt like a run on. I wanted to give a clear sense of what Iris is like now.**

**REVIEWS=INSPIRATION=MORE STORY**


End file.
